


The Crooked

by stardropdream



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I would know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crooked

**Author's Note:**

> /Attempts at writing Seishirou 
> 
> /Fails miserably

When she gets too close, when she says something too close to what he isn’t yet ready to reveal, he pushes her up against the wall. She tilts her chin up defiantly, meeting him with an expression all too knowing, and she smiles – slow, knowing, and heavy. 

“Sei-chan?” she asks, blinking, at once looking exactly like her brother and nothing like him, because Subaru would never smile like that, would never be looking at him so calmly without a trace of a blush to his cheeks. 

“He wouldn’t know,” he offers, vague enough without being completely opaque. 

She shrugs one shoulder, her eyelids fluttering for half a second, as if she will blink and quickly aborts the movement. “I would know.” 

“Would you?” he asks, and just to test her reaction he lets one hand touch her hip. It’s strange, the way people react to such simple things. He doesn’t much care for the reasons, but the reactions can sometimes be amusing.

She doesn’t react as Subaru would. At least Subaru gives some indication of what he’s feeling, which is a strange enough and stupid enough observation to make – that someone so powerful from such a powerful family should be so easy to read and manipulate. It’s pathetic, but at least it’s more entertaining than the deceptively calm way Hokuto purses her lips and moves his hand off her hip.

“I’m not my brother,” she says, and it’s not the first time that she seems to respond to his thoughts without realizing it. “You can’t fool me, Sei-chan.”

“I would never think of it,” Seishirou says, and remembers this time to smile.


End file.
